tales_of_torilfandomcom-20200214-history
Elerra Moonflower
From the House Mizzrym on the plateau of Qu'ellarz'orl in the city of Menzoberranzan comes a young woman who had been exiled from the family for wanting to be herself. As a young child she was referred to as Rin and she was a he. Technically she still was. Rin wasn’t like the other boys because while they were out fighting and practicing combat, she was dancing and doing her best to help out others. Something that was definitely frowned upon by male drow, especially for one of nobility. She was always being picked on as a kid, and called Usto (meaning Freak in drow according to the interwebs). Her older sister, Zebena, took pity on her though because she too loved dancing and helping out the less fortunate. They grew close after she walked in on him in one of her outfits and they had a LONG talk (cheesy discovery I know). Her sister taught her everything she knew about clothes, hair and makeup in secret. The two shared a close bond and became almost inseparable. Shortly thereafter the two of them started sneaking off to the Temple of Eilistraee together with both of them using cover identities in case anyone were to recognize them as nobility. It was at that time that Zebena renamed her sister Elerra Moonflower. They spent a lot of their time there, helping out in the temple without their parent’s knowledge or approval. As they got older not only did they become Acolytes of the temple but also two of the very few to become sword dancers of Eilistraee. As the two of them grew older and trained in secret they came across many adventures in the Underdark. One time they stumbled across a demon in the Underdark, fortunately it didn’t spot them and they were able to sneak away without conflict. Another time they found some old ruins and a chest containing an old treasure map. One day Zebena and Elerra were practicing their sword dancing in secluded corner of their estate when their father stumbled across them. To say he was furious was an understatement. There was a long winded speech involving the phrase “No son of mine…” Zebena stepped in, arguing with her father one her sister’s behalf. The short end of that was that Zebena was sentenced to the house while Elerra was exiled. It was a tearful goodbye between sisters as Elerra left the Underdark for the first time. As she made her way out of the Underdark she came across another drow woman leaving for the first time. Despite being jealous at how beautiful she was they agreed that there was safety in numbers. While they travelled they talked, until one day the subject of dating and being intimate came up. Elerra blushed and stuttered her way through a conversation on how she wanted to be with Chardalyn but how she was different. When she finished explaining, threatening to die of embarrassment, Char just shrugged and kissed her. Elerra was surprised and returned the kiss, which succeeded in calming her down, although there were happy tears. From then on the two remained close, neither one of them knowing when it was appropriate to say they had fallen in love and they never got the chance. One day Char mentioned how she wanted to return home to the Underdark. Knowing that she shouldn’t return because she was 1) stripped of title and name and 2) a trans-drow which wouldn’t go so well down there. Making the hardest decision of their relationship, they went their separate ways, heartbroken. After finding a potion of true polymorph with her party, Elerra assumed a form almost identical to the goddess Eilistraee, except for her lilac eyes. She now stands 6’, weighing 107 pounds. Her hair hangs down to her butt and is a long silvery white and almost shimmers. Her skin is glossy and the color of the night sky. Her limbs became long and graceful while her face become more feminine, changing to become delicate. Her dark lips are quick to curve into a spontaneous and generally Impish smile. Her lilac eyes are larger than those found in most drow. Her chest is on the larger side for those of her race. Continuing in her travels, Elerra was resting in an Inn one night when there was a knock on her door. Opening it up she found herself a near heart attack as Char was once more at the door. The two stayed up as late as they could. Char ended up sharing a room with Elerra. As Elerra fell asleep she swore she heard Char talking but passed it off. Their adventures continued and it was discovered that the Char that was traveling with them was actually a demon in disguise and the real Char was at an Elven hunt that she had been invited too.The impostor was quickly slain and the journey continued. Eventually Elerra came across the real Char and she was ecstatic. The two had been slow to get close again after what happened the first time. Eventually the two talked and worked it out. When the journey had ended, Char and Elerra wandered, doing good in the name of Eilistraee and eventually wandering back to the Underdark to help convert a city to the graces of Eilistraee.